Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox
Description Nintendo vs Ubisoft! Which platforming duo will win!?! The Super Bros or the Dream Protectors!?! Interlude Wiz: These two are the kings of platforming in our modern world. Boomstick: Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: And Rayman, the Hero of the Glade of Dreams. Boomstick: But they might not have been able to reach the very top without their Player Twos. Wiz: Luigi, the Highest Jumper around. Boomstick: And Globox, the Slap Happy Glute. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse these duo's weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Tag Team Death Battle. Team Mario Mario Wiz: Mario is the red hatted defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: He is one of the Star Children, along with his bro, Weegie, his fart cousin, Wario, his sweetheart Peach, his monkey buddy, DK, the fruit muncher, Yoshi and his greatest rival, Bowser, giving him great speed and strength. Wiz: Mario became a plumber, but doesn't really seem to do his job that much. Boomstick: Personally, he was better at his old job. Being the leader of the Wrecking Crew. Wiz: Mario can break bricks and steel bricks with ease, and can jump extremely high. Boomstick: To increase his jumping ability, Mario can use the Goomba Shoe or Bunny Ears. Wiz: The Bunny Ears also give him extreme speed and seems to find hard carrots easily. He uses these as projectiles. Boomstick: Mario's greatest strength feat is either kicking a gigantic castle or throwing the collosal turtle Bowser. Wiz: Now, lets move on to his power ups. First, the Super Mushroom. Also known as the Mega Mushroom. Boomstick: Mario becomes Plumber Godzilla, and wrecks everything in his path, but it doesn't last forever. Wiz: The Fire Flower gives Mario pyrokenisis. And for some reason gives him a white attire. Boomstick: It's Polar opposite, the Ice Flower, gives him ica-kenisis. And a blue attire. Wiz: Ica-Kenisis is not a real thing, Boomstick. Boomstick: By using the Tanooki Suit, Mario gains racoon ears and a tail, allowing him to fly, tail spin, and become statue. Why? Cause screw logic! Wiz: The Metal Cap gives him a coat of the mineral, becoming nearly indestructible, and gives him increased strength. Boomstick: And one of the most confusing abilities, the Vanish Cap. So, he's invisible, but he can also walk through anything? What? Wiz: The Super Star gives him invincibility and increased speed, along with power. This is Star Mario. Boomstick: It also gives him greater acrobatic skills, but doesn't last to long. Wiz: Mario's strongest power up is, or should I say "are", the Seven Star Spirits. Boomstick: Just imagine Super Sonic but as Mario. Wiz: And finally is, well not really a power up, the F.L.U.D.D! Or the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Boomstick: The Flash Licker what now? Wiz: Nothing, Boomstick. Boomstick: Even without power ups, he is pretty awesome. Wiz: He can go very fast and destroy almost anything with the blue koopa shell, but it becomes red when he goes inside. Boomstick: Mario can fire cannonballs using some kinda cannon helmet. Wiz: Lets not forget Mario's hammer. Boomstick: How does he carry that thing? It's huge! Wiz: And though Mario has a variety of power ups, he STILL is a horrible strategist. Boomstick: Yeah, and Mario might be a little...insane. I mean, he DOES dream of vegatables being used as weapons and a giant frog being a king. Wiz: But I guess that's what happens when you constantly travel the world to save your girlfriend. Boomstick: Yeah. I guess. Plus, he apparently has his own castle. Who needs Peach!?!? Wiz: Mario certainly is Nintendo's greatest creation. Mario: I'ma gonna win! Luigi Wiz: Luigi is one of the 7 Star Children, and the most cowardly. Boomstick: Well, he was the first one kidnapped. That must scar a kid! ' Wiz: Luigi is the younger Mario brother, and the latter's sidekick! '''Boomstick: Luigi is an olympic runner, jumper and....uh.....strong person! ' Wiz: Luigi can lift a giant castle and kick it with ease, run at the speed of light, and can pick up and throw Bowser with ease. 'Boomstick: Weegie controls electricity, which he learned from the THUNDER GOD. ' Shows Thor Wiz: No, not THAT Thunder God. Shows Raiden Wiz: Not that one either. Shows Zeus, Kracko and even Ludwig Wiz: NO! NO! NO! THIS Thunder God. Wait, was that Ludwig? Shows the Thunder God from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga 'Boomstick: That guy? What could he learn from him? ' Shows Luigi uppercutting a large enemy with a electric fist from under the ground 'Boomstick: Nevermind!!! ' Wiz: Luigi has a wide arsenal of power ups on his side, including some we haven't gone over! 'Boomstick: If you ARE interested in that stuff, go here: RM MM ' Wiz: The Cat Bell makes Luigi Cat Luigi, who can climb walls and scratch opponents. 'Boomstick: The White Tanooki Leaf makes the plumber White Kitsune Luigi, who is completely invincible and flies forever! It also lasts a long time. ' Wiz: The BooShroom makes Luigi a boo, and the Rock Mushroom creates Rock Luigi. 'Boomstick: Rock Luigi basically crushes everything in his path. ' Wiz: He gained the power of flight once, making his normal green cap and blue overalls black. 'Boomstick: For some reason he also can throw tornadoes....Huh? ' Wiz: The Penguin Suit allows Mario to slide on his stomach at high speeds, and also gives him the Ice Flower powers as well. 'Boomstick: The Double Cherry creates a clone of Luigi, and can go up to 5 Luigis. ' Wiz: The Mini Mushroom makes Mario extremely small, weaker, faster and gives him great jumping ability. 'Boomstick: The Mario Cap gives Luigi all of his brother's powers, and the Wario Cap gives him all of the troll's powers. ' Wiz: The Gold Flower turns Luigi into Gold Luigi, who can throw golden fireballs and is invincible. The Golden Fireballs turn whatever they touch to golden coins. 'Boomstick: The Boomerang Flower is like the Hammer Suit but throws Boomerang instead, which are immune from lava and can be used to reach far away projectles. ' Wiz: Luigi also has learned many techniques with Mario in the Mario and Luigi RPG series. 'Boomstick: Most of the time, Mario is required, but sometimes the green clad plumber can do it on his own. ' Wiz: He has also learned plenty of attacks from Mario such as the Luigi Cyclone, the Super Jump Punch, and the Green FireBall. 'Boomstick: But Luigi isn't all about stealing, cause he has the Green Missile. ' Wiz: In his appearences in the latest 2 Smash games, he has had 2 different Final Smashes. 'Boomstick: The first being the Negative Zone, where he harnesses his inner emo to perform a belly dance. ' Wiz: This creates a neon green/purple bubble around Luigi, which grows large, and if anyone is trapped in there, they will become severely damaged. 'Boomstick: They will A), get a flower on their head which saps their health away, B) will fall asleep and become an easy target, or C), get extremely dizzy and be paralyzed. My calculations say B) is best. ' Wiz: Why is that, Boomstick? '''Boomstick: Oh, well because if it was a chick, specifcally Mai...... Wiz: Ugh.....The other is the Poltergust, which sucks any nearby rivals up and after taking serious damage, is popped back out. Boomstick: Kinda sounds like my Ex Wife. Again. ' Wiz: Anyhow, Luigi has many healing mushrooms, and some even cure different status conditions. '''Boomstick: However, Luigi isn't without his flaws. ' Wiz: Luigi lacks bravery and is sometimes reluctant to fight. 'Boomstick: Also, most of his One Hit Ko attacks can easily be blocked by equally powerful foes. ' Wiz: But little should mess with the "Green Stache". Luigi: Luigi Numbah 1! Team Rayman Rayman Wiz: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. 'Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! ' Wiz: He was created with out them. 'Boomstick: Don't you mean born? ' Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. 'Boomstick: Like Jesus? ' Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. 'Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. ' Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. 'Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! ' Wiz: I know, messed up, Boomstick. 'Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. ' Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. 'Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying veichle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. ' Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. 'Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. ' Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. 'Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. ' Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. 'Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. ' Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. 'Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. ' Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. 'Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! ' Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. 'Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. ' Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. 'Boomstick: Unfortanetly this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid- ' Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. 'Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. ' Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. 'Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. ' Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. 'Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. ' Wiz: Rayman is a great hero, but can he and Globox stand up to the Mario Bros' skills? '''Boomstick: Maybe. I mean, he's pretty lazy and stupid, but still, the guy is awesome. Rayman: I'll save your daddy(Globox), but first I gotta find Ly! Globox Wiz: Globox is the brawn of the Rayman crew, strong enough to slap giant beings into who knows where. 'Boomstick: His greatest feat is slapping a giant machine all the way to a distant planet infested by aliens. ' Wiz: To be fair, though, the machine was already trying to escape, and is very fast. Still, that definitely gives Globox the strength advantage. 'Boomstick: Globox is very fast, and though chubby like my ex-wife, can keep up with the rest of his crew. ' Wiz: Globox's 2 main forms of attack are his ground pound and his super slap. 'Boomstick: The ground pound squishes foes down, and the super slap hits the opponent hard in the face. ' Wiz: Globox can also fly in the air for a while, flapping his hands extremely fast and getting air. 'Boomstick: Using a Purple Lum, he can stay in the air for a while, all the while performing aerial attacks. ' Wiz: First up is the Super Health, increasing Globox's durability by a lot. 'Boomstick: Next is the Golden Fist, greatly increasing his slap power. ' Wiz: The vortex let's him punch tornadoes. 'Boomstick: And probably making whoever got caught lose their lunch. ' Wiz: Using the Heavy Metal Fist, he can break open steel doors. 'Boomstick: Finally, the Lockjaw, which he can use as a grappling hook, a trap, and can electrocute enemies. ' Wiz: Globox also pilots Bzzit, a giant mosquito that spits out beams and can inhale anything, but has to spit it out to breathe. 'Boomstick: Globox can also control small rain clouds, ranging from Thunder Storms, Rain, Lightning, Hail and Snow. ' Wiz: That's right, Globox is a Glute, a chubby normally short frog like being. Glutes have superhuman strength. 'Boomstick: But, Globox has two major weaknesses. ' Wiz: One, he's incredibly stupid, in fact, he only knows two things. 'Boomstick: Shadows are scary, and Rayman is his best friend. ' Wiz: Also, after one good hit, if he does not have an increased health bar, he will blow up into a balloon and pop. 'Boomstick: Yowch! ' Wiz: Yet few have been able to best the chubby hero. ''Globox: Are you okay, Rayman? '' Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Rayman' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years